


Gold Titanium Alloy & Kevlar

by omnicraft



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnicraft/pseuds/omnicraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of The Dark Knight Rises written as if Tony Stark had been involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Titanium Alloy & Kevlar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wasagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasagi/gifts).



“Master Wayne?” the voice of Alfred Pennyworth came from the entrance of the vast bedroom. Within moments, the sound of feet scuffling across the waxed, wooden floor could be heard, followed by the click-clack of a cane. Bruce Wayne emerged from the darkness of the bedroom, looking absolutely nothing like the glorious man and knight that Alfred had come to know.

The butler swallowed once, then placed the billionaire's breakfast tray on the table, as he'd done for the past eight years. On the tray, there was a note. Bruce frowned, taking the note from the tray.

“What's this, Alfred?” he inquired, examining it in his hand. 

“It's from Anthony Stark, sir,” Alfred replied. The younger of the two placed the note back on the tray without bothering to read it. 

“He's persistent, isn't he?” Bruce pulled out a chair at the table without looking up at his butler, opening the cover to start on his meal. It was a ham steak today, with over-easy eggs dashed with hot sauce, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He picked up a fork and broke off a piece of egg, taking a bite into it. Alfred took the note once more, and slid it over to Bruce before heading out of the room. 

“He is. Maybe you need someone like that to get you back into the world,” he called over his shoulder before closing the heavy wooden door behind him. The billionaire looked down for a moment, before reaching for the note. 

_

On the morning of the same day, Tony Stark reclined leisurely in his favorite chair in his workshop, mowing down on a burger. It was seven in the morning, but he hadn't slept in over two days. To those who didn't know him, this would've been worrying, but he'd been working on a new project. When he put his mind to something, he was an unstoppable force, and no one bothered to argue with him then. 

No one besides Jarvis, of course.

“Sir, I do recommend you get some sleep before you attend Mister Wayne's soiree this evening.” 

Tony waved that suggestion off with a flick of his wrist, and took another bite of his burger. Humming contentedly as he chewed, he reached over for his soda to wash the chunk of what he called 'fuel' down his throat. 

“Jarvis, as you know, I am a man of many talents,” the billionaire began, standing at his full height to stretch his achy muscles. If he wasn't so stubborn, he probably would've taken the SI's suggestion and headed off to nap for a few hours in his own bed, but he'd probably do so down here. “I'm perfectly capable of running off of no sleep. You've seen it before.”

“Very well, sir.” 

Jarvis was silent. As Tony tossed the last piece of this burger into his mouth and licked his fingers of the grease from the fast food, he mulled over the subject of Bruce Wayne. The man had become a side project of his, perhaps even an obsession, though he certainly wouldn't take it that far. For eight years, Gotham's favorite son lived in seclusion, not accepting any contact outside of his home. There were rumors that it had to do with the death of his best friend whom everyone presumed to be his girlfriend, Rachel Dawes. But, Tony wasn't an idiot like the likes of Gotham.

Despite their age difference, Stark had known Wayne since they were children. Their parents had been well-acquainted with each other and had often left them alone to talk, and they used to make business and see each other in passing at parties and the like. Their friendship never went beyond that, but Tony knew Bruce was when he was held captive in Afghanistan because he actually understood him. However, by that time, Bruce was already in seclusion, and not accepting any form of contact. 

Tony tried repeatedly to speak to Bruce, but the younger man was as persistent as he was. It was an admirable, but foolish feat. After all, Tony Stark always won.

As he dozed off, he kicked his feet up and curled up at his side. A cat nap would do, then he could get started on seeing Bruce Wayne tonight. For some reason, today felt different, like what he wanted would actually happen.

__

Well, that night was very uneventful and very boring. Tony wasn't even shitfaced when he entered his penthouse in Gotham, and maybe being drunk would've helped him cope with just how dull the evening was. But nope, he'd have to utilize his own booze to help with that. 

Even as he drank himself into a stupor, he sensed something had changed, and that perhaps he should stay in Gotham.


End file.
